<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Star in the Sky by Unique46143</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914266">Little Star in the Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unique46143/pseuds/Unique46143'>Unique46143</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bruises, Established Poe Dameron/Finn, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foster Care, Guilt, Guilt!train, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lawyer Ben Solo, Lies, Love, Marriage, Mentions of Cancer, Oh!no!baby, One Night Stands, PTSD, Physical Abuse, Psychologists &amp; Psychiatrists, Secret Children, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Content, Teacher Rey (Star Wars), Unplanned Pregnancy, hop!on!whew!whew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unique46143/pseuds/Unique46143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is drunk like really drunk, but so is Kylo. When they meet in the bar their chemistry is instant and a one-night stand ensues. When Rey wakes up next to a naked stranger  she runs. 7 weeks later, Rey learns she has a baby on the way. But what’s a broke 21 year old supposed to do?</p><p>After 7 years Rey feels she has finally got her life together. Rey has been working as a school teacher for troubled kids for 2 years now. Everyday she still struggles with giving up her little star, Ara, but she knows it was for the best.</p><p>Ben has always struggled with knowing his place. Ben finally felt he found his way when a beautiful women walked into his life, but after one night she walked out before he even woke up. After 7 years, he still feels lost and is looking for his star to guide him.</p><p>What happens when a new girl is added to Rey’s class? What happens when Rey meets a man named Ben? What happens when secrets are uncovered and the little star is found?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh God please be nice. This is the first fan fiction I’ve ever written and feel serious about. My writing is mediocre at best and I hope everyone will give suggestions and constructive comments along the way.<br/>I have read tons of Reylo fan fiction and love our two broken space babies. I hope to do them justice in this AU.<br/>I am a full time student so there will be no set chapter schedule but I will write when I can and post when I can.<br/>I’m so sorry for any grammatical errors. Grammar isn’t my strong suit. I do my best.<br/>Well I think that’s everything.<br/>-Enjoy lovelies!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey meets a man named Kylo when they are both super drunk. You can imagine what occurs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is mild sexual content in this chapter towards the end and a mention of cancer. You have been warned. I will try to warn before every chapter about any sexual content and trigger warnings and will update tags as necessary.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey</p><p>7 years ago...</p><p>‘Oh god, I shouldn’t be doing this,’ Rey thinks as she downs the fifth shot of the night. They were here to get drunk though. </p><p>Her, Finn, and Poe. They were there to get drunk after yet another denial from a school that wouldn’t take her GED. She just wanted to be accepted to a teaching program. Rey knows she would be good at it if someone would just give her a chance. </p><p>Rey knows she needs to stop drinking. At this point it won’t make her feel any better and she has a shift at the garage the next morning at 7. After multiple drinks, Rey has become a sad drunk and the best she can do is sulk at the bar, while a drunk Poe grinds on Finn in the background. But the boys are paying and honestly one more can’t possibly do anymore damage. Rey already feels like she definitely won’t remember this in the morning. </p><p>“Can I have another?” Rey slurs to the bartender as she fiddles with the set of rings on her right ring finger. The first was a small twisted silver braid while the other was a thin silver band with a small stone in the center that looks almost like a starry night sky. The pair of rings may be simple, but they were the only thing Rey had left from her parents. </p><p>“You’re not driving home are you?” A stranger interrupts from two seats down. A handsome stranger who has been here drinking about as long as she has. </p><p>“You’re one to talk. That’s like your fourth whiskey. Besides, why do you care? It’s not like you’re taking me home.” Rey sharply replies. The bartender is waved over to help another granting him an escape from giving Rey another drink. Rey turns away and says,  “Mind your own business.”</p><p>A few seconds later, she feels a hot breath in her ear that almost makes her moan right there. “I could take you home with me if you want?” Hot stranger whispers. </p><p>Rey flushes, “I really should be getting back to my friends” she tries. As she turns to him she finally takes him in. </p><p>He’s tall with long wavy dark hair. His features are bold and would seem odd on anyone else but they seem to suit him.  His eyes are deep brown and appear to be staring into you every time you look into them. Rey could get lost in those eyes if she stared for a while. </p><p>He seems to be built with broad shoulders and sturdy legs, that go perfectly with the rest of him. Rey would bet money that when he stands, he has a fine ass that’s probably just as toned as the rest of him. She still doesn’t even know his name, but she’s still more attracted to him then she’s been to anyone else in a long time. </p><p>The man replies, “It looks like they already left after they saw you talking to me,” pointing to the dance floor where she had last seen her two friends. “but if you want to catch a cab by yourself, by all means. There’s the door.” He slowly turns back to his drink. </p><p>She shouldn’t. She really really shouldn’t, but she can’t seem to talk herself into leaving. The alcohol has made her really want this man. Though, Rey suspects she would want him just as much if she was sober. And she was definitely not sober. </p><p>After being denied entrance to the teaching program again with her GED and low income. She just wanted to go home, eat a box of cheap chocolates, and cry; but Finn and Poe had other plans. They decided she needed a drink, or five. </p><p>Rey grew up in foster care and had to run at the age of 17. She had some sketchy foster care experiences. One of her worst being her last home. In the middle of her senior year at her sixth high school, she needed to get out of that ‘home’. After she ran she some how managed to get her GED while living in a car. Rey was smart and very good with her hands, that’s why she’s been working at the garage, but all her life she’s wanted to work with kids. Her biggest dream is to become a teacher, but she’s beginning to lose hope any program will take her. </p><p>But tonight is time to forget and maybe focus her energy on the dark mystery man in front of her. </p><p>“And what if I don’t want to go by myself?” She whispers, leaning over to him. </p><p>“Well then I guess I’ll just have to come with you.” The stranger says as he stands up and places a $20 on the bar for both of their drinks. He then rises from his chair and holds out his hand to her. </p><p>——</p><p>Ben</p><p>He doesn’t know why he’s doing this. He shouldn’t. He’s just so drunk all common sense flew right out of his head. He couldn’t help it when he saw this beautiful star sitting at the bar alone. Ben had to take a chance after the shitty week (or was it month) he had, it couldn’t get any worse. At least she seems to be just as drunk as he is. </p><p>Ben has been struggling. To be honest that’s putting it lightly. At 24, he’s in his second year of law school and he’s still questioning his decision. In college, Andrew Snoke became Ben’s mentor and pushed him to become a lawyer, although much to his parents' dismay. He had a special relationship with his parents. He and his father were often butting heads, but he has a soft spot for his mother. It has been hard ever since the argument, he’s been avoiding his family as much as he can except today. </p><p>After getting many calls from his mother two days ago and about thirty more today, he finally listened to her message. And a bomb went off in his life. His father; the hard headed, nerf-herder, know-it-all; has adenocarcinoma, lung cancer. </p><p>The second Ben heard what was on the message he called his mother. Leia answered five seconds later and yelled for at least 15 minutes. Before he could even get a word in, she told him the hospital address and threatened ‘if you aren’t here in 20 minutes I will grab you by your ears and drag you myself’. Ben had never been out the door so fast in his entire life. </p><p>But after 5 hours with his parents, the ones he’s been actively avoiding for 2 years, he needs a drink and maybe a good lay. </p><p>As they reach the cab, he opens the door for the mystery woman and lightly guides her in with a hand at her waist. He feels her shiver and he’s not sure if it’s from the cold or from his touch. As Ben follows behind he sits slightly closer to her then necessary, but she doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he swears she shifts closer into him. </p><p>“What address am I giving him?” Ben asks as they get settled into their seats. </p><p>“I guess that’s up to you.” The mystery girl says as she looks him up and down again. He quickly gives the man his address.</p><p>Throughout the drive back to his apartment they both find ways to get closer to each other. First, it’s her knee bumping his. Then, Ben shifts towards her and she folds closer into his side. About 15 minutes into the drive they are closely pressed into each other and his hand now lies on her thigh. Both are ignoring eye contact and he is trying hard not focus on taking her right in the back of the cab. </p><p>As the cab pulls up to his apartment building, Ben quickly pays the cabbie and grabs the girl’s hand and pulls her towards the doors to the building. He walks them past the entrance desk with their hands entertained and heads to the elevators. Waiting for that elevator to arrive was probably the longest twenty seconds of Ben’s life. </p><p>When the elevator finally dings signaling its arrival, Ben guides her forward and presses the button to the 6th floor. They both faced forward and then the door dinged. And he pressed her against the wall and kissed her passionately. </p><p>She immediately responded. She grabbed onto the lapels of his jacket and tugged him closer to her. Ben’s hands immediately found her waist and pushed her further against the wall as he moved his lips in sync with hers. </p><p>She was a good kisser. All he wanted was to keep doing this with her for a while. He loved the feeling of her body arched into his and her hand wandering on him. </p><p>As he pressed into her, his hands started to wander. One hand went to the back of her neck and into her hair while his other tightly gripped at her hip to pull her into him. Both of her hands had shot straight into his hair and she began to tug softly. God this woman was going to kill him. </p><p>——</p><p>Rey </p><p>He pushed her up against the wall and he pressed himself into her, just the feel of his body on hers nearly made her moan. As soon as he was against her, her hands shot into his hair and she lightly tugged at the nape of his neck. A low groan came from his lips the more she began to tug. </p><p>At the sound, Rey's hips began to arch forward in search of some friction. The height difference made it difficult for Rey to get the friction she truly desired. He was already bent over in order to kiss her and she was on the tips of her toes. </p><p>Rey’s still not sure if she climbed him or if he had picked her up, but the next thing she knew her legs were wrapped around his middle and his hands were on her ass and the back of her upper thigh. </p><p>Rey needed this. She needed a man pushed up against her and she needed the friction he could supply. Rey wasn’t a virgin. She has had sex multiple time with a few guys. All have been similar to this in that she knows they will never go any further then sex, but some how the starting bit always excites her. </p><p>Rey finally has to come up for air, but he continues his kissing down the side of her neck. “You never told me your name.” Rey pants as he licks a stripe behind her ear. </p><p>“Kylo,” he responds, stopping just long enough to breathe the word. </p><p>She’s almost sure he’s lying, but it doesn’t bug her. She knows this won’t go any further then one night so fake names can’t hurt anything. “I’m Kira.” She rasps as he bites at her ear lobe. </p><p>“Nice to meet you Kira.” He says just before claiming her lips again. Now it’s her turn to groan as his tongue sweeps into her mouth. </p><p>In the distance, Rey’s sure she heard the elevator ding but honestly can’t be too sure of anything right now. She feels him begin to walk and know the elevator must have opened. He walks them towards his apartment while continuing to kiss her with the same amount of fervour. </p><p>Rey hears the jangle of keys and knows he must be reaching for the door. Rey knows they are in a public space but she can’t seem to help herself. She rolls her hips and tugs his hair hard, causing him to moan hard into her mouth at the feel of their connection. </p><p>“If you do that again, I will take you right here against this door in front of anyone who may happen to walk by.” he says with his voice deep and raspy. Rey shivers at the image of him fucking her into the door and finds the image actually quite appealing. </p><p>“As much as I would love that maybe next time.” She adds with a lusty look. Kylo moves quickly. He finally gets the door unlocked and walks them inside. Once the door is closed behind them, he once again pushes her against it. This time he’s the one to grind into her. Rey gasps and tips her head back at the pleasure and friction she is finally receiving. One hand is against her ass to give him the right leverage the other is placed on her hip to help move her hips into his. </p><p>He continues to grind into her and moves to her now exposed neck and begins placing gentle nips along the sensitive skin. On one particular grind, he perfectly hits a sweet spot also while biting at her pulse point and it nearly makes her go wild with pleasure. She moans as he continues to leave wet trails over her neck, that will definitely bruise tomorrow. Kylo slowly breaks from her neck and stops moving his hips much to her dismay. </p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this?” Kylo asks breathlessly. “You’re drunk.”</p><p>Rey‘s hips lift to grind into his hard on. “So are you. Besides, I want this. I know what I’m saying and you are not taking advantage of me. Honestly, I’m probably the one taking advantage here.” Rey says.</p><p>To further her point and dissuade anymore argument, Rey reaches between them and palms his cock through his pants. Kylo hisses and his hips involuntarily press into her hand again. “Are we done talking?” She breathes as she presses into him. </p><p>“Yes.” He rasps.</p><p>“Good.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please be nice. I’m trying this is the first time I’ve ever written anything like this and don’t really know what I’m doing lol. If you have any comments, suggestions, or anything really lmk in the comments your support and feedback will help greatly when I’m writing. <br/>-Thank you lovelies :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Night They Both Forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They are drunk and drunk people do fun things ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all, I never expected more than 5 people to read this and now I have 20 kudos and almost 200 hits and I can’t even believe it. Thank you all so freaking much. </p><p>This chapter is all smut. If you are uncomfortable, do not read you won’t miss much plot. Rey and Ben are drunk and have sex. </p><p>I’m still trying to get the formatting down on their POVs. The story will be 3rd person, but sometimes we will only follow one of their POVs and I will try to label when doing a specific POV. In this chapter their POV and thoughts are kinda mixed together. I hope it’s not confusing. </p><p>Please comment any mistakes. I would love any feedback good or bad I hope everyone is liking the story so far</p><p>-enjoy lovelies :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walk through his apartment, she presumes towards his bedroom. Although he is doing most of the walking, her legs are wrapped around his waist as she explores his neck. Her hands have weaved into his curly hair and she tugs lightly as she continues to suck bruises on his neck. As they are walking down the hall, Rey finds his sweet spot right behind his ear and gives a more enthused tug to his hair. Ben moans and abruptly stops and pushes her hard against the wall. </p><p>“What did I say about the hair tugging?” He rasps into her ear.</p><p>“Something about fucking me up against the door, but I think a wall will work just fine.” She goads as she continues to leave trails up his neck. Rey is eager to have his dick inside of her at this point she doesn’t care where it happens. </p><p>“I think I can make that work.” He says as he connects their lips once again in a passionate kiss. His tongue slips into her mouth as they fight for dominance and she groans into his mouth. Ben grinds his hips into hers as he roams his hand under her shirt and makes contact with her smooth skin. </p><p>His hand continues to move up her torso and eventually reaches her small breasts. His right hand palms her through her bra, as his other hand grips tighter on her waist. Rey feels light headed from all the sensations she is receiving at once and whimpers into his mouth as he continues to knead her breast. Ben’s other hand moves up her shirt as well and quickly draws her shirt up intending to take it off. Their lips breaking only to bring the shirt over her head. </p><p>After her shirt is removed her hands begin to search under his own. She scrapes her nails along the muscles of his abdomen. She feels him tense his muscles more as she drags her finger up and brings his shirt over his head as well. Once both of their shirts are discarded, Rey can finally take him in. His torso is muscles and he has well defined muscles. His skin is a beautiful alabaster, freckled randomly with constellations of moles. </p><p>He also takes this time to appreciate her body. Her breasts are small but pert and are a beautiful size that fits perfectly in his large hand. Her skin is golden, sprinkled with freckles like she lives out in the sun. Ben’s mouth begins dragging her neck. He continues to suck and nip down her neck and towards her collarbone. </p><p>Rey knows he will leave bruises but does seem to care as she tilts her neck back allowing him more access. She has begun rocking her hips into his once again and tries to regain the friction she is so desperate for. </p><p>He continues to drag his mouth down her neck and finally reaches the cleft between her breasts. She shivers and goose flesh appears as he continues his ministrations between her breasts. Ben mouths at her breasts through her bra and she whimpers as she arches her breasts further into him hoping to receive more pleasure. </p><p>“I think it would be more effective if you would take the bra off.” She gasps out hoping to get more skin to skin contact. </p><p>“Is that a challenge because I think I can make you come without taking your bra or pants off.” He teases as he sucks the swell of her breasts exposed to him.</p><p>God this man was going to kill her. She has never been so attracted to someone as she seems to be with this complete stinger. “As much as I would love to try that experiment, maybe we could see how many times you can make me cum in one night.” She breathes hoping she can encourage him to move this along a little bit faster.</p><p>“Hmm I think we can make that possible.” Ben says, as he finally unclasps her bra and takes her nipple into his mouth. She moans as he finally makes contact with her nipples. He takes the sensitive bud into his mouth and rolls it with his tongue before lightly tugging with his teeth. When she gasps out, he smiles to himself and moves to give her other breast equal attention. </p><p>Rey’s hands continue to glide over along his back and up to the nape of his neck and through his hair, while he continues to grind his hips harder into the apex of her thighs. As he continues to grind his hips into hers, Rey meets his hips with every grind and starts panting as she feels the friction building the pleasure in her. His mouth moves back up her neck and she throws her head back at the assault of pleasure she is receiving. “Shit.” She breathes out as he sucks at her pulse point. </p><p>Ben feels he could do this all day, grinding into her and nipping and sucking marks into her neck. He wants to explore her body with his tongue for as long as he can. </p><p>Rey’s hands move out of his hair and goes to his front in between them. As he continues to leave wet trails along her neck, her hands begin to fumble with his belt buckle. His hands also begin to move along the back of her smooth thighs under her skirt. He grips just below her ass and kneads his hand as he pushes her skirt higher and higher. </p><p>“Off. I need these off.” Rey pants as she becomes more and more desperate for the pleasure she knows he can give her. He is in no place to deny and swiftly refocuses his attention on unbuckling his pants and pulling them down enough to reveal a rather large tent in his briefs. ‘Fuck, yes’ Rey thinks as she see his bulge. The last guy she had slept with, had a dick significantly smaller than Kylo’s and definitely didn’t know how to use it. She had to fake her orgasm just so they could finish faster, not that it took that sleeze bag too long to finish. </p><p>She definitely needed a good fuck and from the make out session they’ve had so far, she’s pretty sure this man can dick her down hard. </p><p>One of her hands goes back into his long hair while the other grabs him through his briefs. Ben hisses and bucks his hips at the feel of her hands on him. He hadn’t been with anyone in a while and just the feel of someone else’s hands on him, that weren’t his own, was almost enough to make him cum on the spot. </p><p>“Fuck.” He breathes as she reaches into his underwear and begins to pump him. He moans softly as she continues to move her hand up and down on his cock. Her small hands are so soft and they fit beautifully around his cock. As much as Ben appreciates the attention he is receiving, he is planning for this night to last a lot longer and knows if she continues he will finish embarrassingly fast. Ben grabs her hand to stop her from continuing. “If you continue to do that, we will be finished much faster than I would like to be.” He rasps out.</p><p>She nods and removes her hand from around him and moves them back to exploring his torso, running her hand over his pecs and down his abs. Ben pushes her skirt further up her hips and reaches for the black lacy underwear covering his destination.  He runs his fingers teasingly over the lace and he feels the wetness already soaking through. “Fuck, you are so wet for me already.” He says as he continues to tease and begin to move the scrap of lace to the side. </p><p>“Yes, please, just do something.” Rey whines desperately for any contact. He obliges, he teases his fingers around her wet lips and then suddenly presses one long finger into her. “Yes! God.” She moans at the feeling of finally being filled even if it’s just one finger, his fingers are much longer and thicker than her own. </p><p>He adds another finger while his thumb lightly brushes against her clit. She moans loudly as the contact and her hips begin to move of their own accord. Rey had never been one for dirty talk, but with him she thinks she could orgasm just by his voice. </p><p>He adds in a third finger and her hips rock harder against his fingers. “Yes, ride my hand.” He mumbles into her ear as he continues to pump his fingers in and out of her. She obeys and begins to ride his hand harder chasing her pleasure “Fuck, you are so tight. Come on, I want you to cum for me. Can you do that?” Rey nods her head frantically as her chest continues to rise and fall quickly. God she wants to listen to his voice all day. She is so close. She could feel the heat pooling in her lower belly and knows it won’t be long. </p><p>As she continues to chase her orgasm, he continues to whisper dirty things in her ear. “Yes, I love how you fuck yourself on my hand. Come around my fingers, Kira.” He encourages as he curls his finger to find the sweet spot on her inner wall and rubs hard circles against her clit. That’s all it takes for her orgasm to run through her like a freight train. </p><p>“Oh...god” She moans out when her breath literally stops, as her oragsm hits hard. White light flashes in her vision and she thinks she may have blacked out for a second. Her orgasm had never been that intense and she’s not sure if it’s because recently they have been from her own fingers or if he was just that good, but she didn’t care. He could give her as many orgasms as he could drag out of her. </p><p>He continues to watch as the pleasure courses through her and can see her ride out the orgasm just by watching her face. It’s a sight he swears he will never forget. With her head thrown back in ecstasy and her lips beautifully parted. Ben wants to bring as much pleasure as he can to this beautiful woman. </p><p>As she comes back to herself, his hand has slowed but continues to gently lead her through the aftershocks of her orgasm and whisper sweet nothings in her ear.</p><p>Once she’s finally come fully back to herself, she mashes her lips to his hips at his lips, resembling a thanks. He presses his hard on into her again before pulling back and whispering “One” in her ear with a knowing smirk he can’t contain his face. At first, she's confused, then breathes out a hearty laugh at his comment. </p><p>——</p><p>Ben finds he loves the sound of her laugh and even though he knows this night won’t go any further, he finds he wants to make her laugh as much as he can. “Do you want to do this here or in my bed?” He asks as he pulls himself out of his boxers. </p><p>“Here now. Bed later.” She rasps out as she grabs a hold of him and guides him towards where she needs him most. She is tired of being patient; she just wants him inside of her. He seems to have the same thought in mind because his cock presses further into her hand as pumps him slightly. Ben presses her harder against the wall and finally rips her panties off losing any patients he had to pull them down her legs. </p><p>Ben slowly guides himself toward her entrance and as his head meets her entrance. He meets her eyes and asks, “Are you sure?” She nods and angles her hips further to make his cock enter further into her, causing both of them to gasp. She’s bold and he loves that she is willing to take control when necessary.</p><p>He swiftly takes the hint and plunges all the way into her. She gasps loudly as she takes him to the hilt. “God, you are so tight.” He stays his hips as much as he can in order to allow her to adjust. “Fuck I could stay inside of you for the rest of my life.” He breathes as he waits for her to continue. </p><p>Rey finds she agrees with his statement. He makes her feel so full and he fits perfectly inside her. She has never been with a man this big, so it takes her a second to adjust to his size. She plants her hands on his chest and breathes deeply to try and adjust herself. </p><p>As she adjusts to his size, Ben’s lips begin to nip her neck to try and distract her. After a moment, the slight discomfort turns into burning pleasure and she begins to rock her hips against his. “Move. I need you to move.” Ben gladly agrees to her demands and thrusts his hips into her. He draws his cock almost all the way out of her and plunges deep inside her. </p><p>“Fuck. Harder, please. Kylo.” She moans as he fucks into her harder. Rey has never felt this much pleasure during sex. She didn’t even know it was possible but he seems to be hitting all the right spots. </p><p>Ben continues to push into her deeper. Her hands have moved along his back and eventually reach back up into his hair where she grips his locks tightly. He growls at this and begins to move his hips even faster. She moans loudly at the change of pace and he begins to feel her tighten around him. “Shit, you feel so good.” He groans out as he continues to plunge into her. </p><p>Ben can feel his own pleasure growing and decides to change the angle. He slightly raises her up and readjusts her legs around his hips. When he thrusts deep into her, she gasps at the new angle and knows he has found the spot inside her. Rey almost sobs every time the head of his cock hits the inside wall of her pussy. “Fuck, yes. right there. Don’t st-oh...yes!” Rey gasps as he continues to thrust into her. </p><p>At her pleas, Ben begins to fuck harder into her and his hand comes down to circle her clit again. He feels her clinch hard around him and he almost blacks out from the pleasure she is giving him. As she reaches her peak she throws her head back hard against the wall and moans loudly. </p><p>He begins thrusting into her frantically at the feel of her release. As he chases his own pleasure he feels her clinch around him again and another gasp escapes her. This causes him to find his own release hard inside of her. She feels multiple spurts coat the inside of her walls as he cums deep inside her and she groans again. </p><p>As they both come down from the high of their orgasm, he leans his forehead against hers and their panting breaths mix. Ben takes in the pleasure still remaining on her face and when she opens her eyes and makes eye contact he says, “So was that number two or three.” </p><p>She begins to laugh with his cock still inside of her. “I think that was number three.” She pants out as she captures his lips once again. </p><p>He chuckles against her lips and mumbles, “How many do you have left in you?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Let’s find out.” She breathes out. He smiles at the comment and hopes he can make the night last as long as possible. Rey lightly pushes her hips into his again and he begins to laugh as he captures her lips again. </p><p>It turns out neither of them know how many times because they both lose count after a few rounds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welllll, what’d y’all think? This is the first time I’ve written any sort of smut I was very nervous to write it tbh. </p><p>I would love any feedback honestly, good or bad I just want to make my story better for everyone. I honesty didn’t expect anyone to read this so even the 20 kudos I got on the 1st chapter made me so so happy. </p><p>-Thank you!! Have a good day lovelies :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They have a connection. Rey leaves. Ben finds something. Rey gets some shocking news.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Little bit of smut at the beginning, nothing too wild but it’s there. Please comment, like, bookmark, anything so I know people are enjoying this. I would love any feedback good or bad.</p><p>Anyway Enjoy lovelies :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Towards the end of the night, after many rounds, kisses, and many orgasms, they both knew it was their last round. Both had spent the night exploring each other with hands, mouths, and teeth. Honestly, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. At one point in between rounds, Ben had spent a good amount of time with his head between her legs. Rey had never appreciated a man more then his effort to fulfill his promise of as many orgasms as possible. She had honestly lost count throughout the night, not that she minded. </p><p>After their first round in the hallway, they had reached his bed where they continued to explore each other and Ben had ended up fucking her from behind. One of her favorite positions when she was with the right guy. But after he had come two times, they both knew he only had one round more left in him. The multiple orgasms had left Rey sensitive and they had decided the best way to have one last round was to go slow and deep. </p><p>Ben was hovering over her, face to face, as he continued his slow powerful thrusts. Her legs had once again wrapped around his waist and her heels dug into his ass to pull him deeper into her. Both were left panting at the feel of the other. Their breaths mixed as Ben laid his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes as he continued to thrust into her. </p><p>They both knew what this was, they knew nothing would happen after tonight, but the slow pace and sensations made this round almost feel like love making. This round was different then the frantic fucking from before. Neither had experienced being in love so the act of love making was foreign to them both, but this is the closest either has ever come. Ben didn’t think he would ever have this connection or feeling of closeness with anyone. He wasn’t sure what it was with Kira; he just knew they had a spark between them he had never felt, even with the women he had dated. </p><p>With one hand placed by her head to keep himself up, Ben’s other hand grabbed her right hand from the back of his neck and interlocked their fingers next to her head. By doing this, he felt the connection deepen as he looked further into her eyes with their hands connected. </p><p>For one moment when their eyes locked and his fingers intertwined with her own near her head, she felt a connection she had yet to feel with anyone. She didn’t believe after the trauma of her childhood, she could ever feel this sort of connection.</p><p>Ben continued to maintain eye contact as his powerful strokes continued. He noticed then, that she wore two rings on her ring finger and thought it odd since she seemed to wear no other jewelry besides the rings. He lightly fiddled with the larger, braided one on top. Honestly it confused him; the large ring looked to be a few sizes too big for her thin fingers. He continued to fiddle with the rings and this action seemed to make her breath hitch. Ben refocused his attention and made an effort for his slow, languid strokes to be deeper. He can feel the pants coming from her on his face and their eyes stay locked as they continue to get closer to the edge. </p><p>Ben adjusts the angle of his hips to make his strokes deeper and stronger. The change in angle made his cock hit the sensitive spot inside her. At the first impact of his dick on her g-spot, it made her breath stutter and release a pleasured gasp. He continued to angle his hips so the beautiful sounds continued to come out of her. He’s not sure why, but as he feels himself get closer to the edge he grabs her hand and while keeping eye contact he brings her hand up to his mouth and presses a kiss onto the twisted ring. Her breath stutters again and he feels her tighten around him as she reaches her final release. She sobs as her release hits her and her eyes begin to flutter closed at the overwhelm of sensations.</p><p>Ben thrusts hard into her to get her attention and stops his hips. “No, look at me, Kira.” He groans out as he continues to thrust deeply into her. When her eyes open again and make contact with Ben’s, he is able to see the pleasure going through her face and he can't hold back anymore and spills himself deep inside her with a low groan. The feeling of him inside her makes her moan with him once again. </p><p>As they both catch their breaths, Ben can imagine himself falling in love with this girl he barely knows. He could look into her eyes all day. He can imagine getting to know her, marrying this beautiful woman, and having as many kids as he could convince her. But he knows this is just a one night stand and they both will likely forget most of this in the morning. Ben knows after this night they will likely never see eachother again and it almost breaks his heart. He pulls out of her one last time and lays down beside her, their hands still intertwined as they both drift off into a peaceful sleep. </p><p>——</p><p>Rey</p><p>Rey wakes up wrapped in a warm cocoon and a light shining on her through a parted curtain. When she opens her eyes, she immediately regrets the drinks she had partaken in last night and shuts her eyes quickly. She groans lightly at the headache the light instantly caused and realizes her intense need to empty her bladder. Rey begins to roll in an attempt to get up and use the bathroom, except a strong band around her waist stops her. Her eyes instantly fly open and she realizes she is not in her apartment, nor is she alone. </p><p>Rey slowly rotates her head back to look at the mystery man wrapped around her. When she looks at the man behind her, the memories of his dark hair and deep eyes instantly replay some of the activities they enjoyed the night before. She can’t quite remember his name but believes it may begin with a ‘K’. She can’t remember much but that she thoroughly enjoyed many of the activities they had done. </p><p>From across the room she sees a white light flash from beneath her purse and knows it’s her phone, likely Finn or Poe calling to make sure she got home safe. With the light fluttering through the window she remembers work. ‘Oh God, what time is it? Maz is gonna kill me.’ Rey thinks as she tries to figure out the best way to extract herself from the giant wrapped around her. She needs to text Finn asap before he freaks out then rush to work, hopefully before Maz comes in. </p><p>Rey slowly unwraps his arm from around her waist and slides out of his bed in hopes of being gone by the time he wakes up. She’s always bad at the interactions after a one night stand. She found that leaving before her partners awoke, was for the best for both parties involved. No awkward conversations. No misinterpreted comments. No burnt breakfasts filled with silence. </p><p>Once she gets out of the bed, she scours the room to find all her articles of clothes which had been spread all over the room. After a good five minutes, she still can’t find her underwear and decides to cut her loses and leave without them. </p><p>She gathers her belongings and quickly makes her way out of his room. As she stumbles into the hallway she sees the shreds of her underwear laying on the floor. Now she remembers, they couldn’t even make it to his bedroom before he ripped off her panties and she pulled down his pants. At about the same time her memories come back, she feels her phone buzz again in her purse. She opens her messages to find Finn had texted her multiple times, all containing his dramatic worries. But that’s why she loves him right? Because he loves her more than anyone else ever has.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rey shakes her head but feels her heart warm at the concern the boys have for her safety. She’s still not used to having people who care about her safety. As she enters the elevator, memories from last night flood her mind, not all of their activities and honestly she doesn’t think she could pick him out of a line up, but she remembers their connection. It was deep and unlike one she had ever had before, especially romantically. She’s glad it was only a one night stand because she thinks if they were to date she would fall hard and get hurt. Rey doesn’t know how many more times she can be hurt before she finally breaks. She finds the exit and heads into the bustling street and walks away.</p><p>——</p><p>Ben </p><p>He wakes suddenly to the sound of a neighbor’s door slamming. ‘I’m so glad I’m moving out of this building.’ Ben thinks as he tries to blink his eyes into focus. He rolls onto his back and stretches his arms over his head. As he stretches, he realizes he’s naked, and everything comes back to him. </p><p>There was a woman here and they had sex. Lots of hot sex. He doesn’t really remember anything of it though. He just remembers her eyes and that their sex was very good. As he looks around the room, he doesn’t see any sign that she’s still here. The only clothes left scattered around the room were his own meaning she must have gathered her own and left. Judging by the warmth in the spot next to him, she likely left recently. </p><p>Ben sits up and looks at the clock which reads 8:36 AM. He jumps out of bed and rushes into the adjoining bathroom to get ready for the day. He has a meeting with his mentor, Snoke, at 9:15 and knows if he’s late Snoke will rip him a new one. He takes a quick shower to wash of the scent of sex and alcohol, and quickly brushes his morning breath away. </p><p>As he exits the bathroom, he notices a glint from his bed as the sun hits a piece of metal. Ben walks to his bed and finds the offending object. It’s a ring. A braided one, that judging by its weight and shine is real silver. The ring is odd; it seems to be sized for a man but he knows it’s not his own. He thinks he remembers the girl wearing it but can’t be completely sure. Then…</p><p>Yes, she was definitely wearing a ring. Two actually on the same finger. He thinks he may have intertwined their fingers and faintly remembers kissing them, but he can’t be sure. He feels bad he doesn’t have a way to get the ring back to her and hopes it isn't anything she can’t replace. He slips the ring into the pocket of his suit pants and reminds himself to put it in his wallet later. He knows it’s unlikely he will ever see her again but he keeps the ring just in case and to remember the connection they shared. </p><p>Ben quickly pushes those thoughts into the back of his mind as he continues to scramble around his apartment to get ready for his meeting with Snoke. Unfortunately, their meeting is across town at Snoke’s office and he needs to leave now if he has any hope of making it on time. He knows if he’s late Snoke will bagger him for hours about how much of a disappointment he is. Ben really doesn’t feel like having that conversation again with this pounding headache. </p><p>He rushes out the door and straightens his suit jacket as he rides the elevator down to the lobby. </p><p>——</p><p>Rey </p><p>Later that night, Finn arrivesthe small apartment he shared with Rey. She hears the door click and his noisy footsteps in the hall As he enters her room to get the juicy details of her night, he finds her crying. </p><p>“Rey, darling. What’s wrong are you okay? He didn’t hurt you, did he? I swear I’ll kill him. I’ll go grab Poe. Hold on, he’s going to-”, Finn stops pacing when Rey interrupts. </p><p>“No. Finn it’s nothing like that. I lost one of my rings and I have no idea where. I think maybe at the guys house, but I can’t even remember his name much less the address I came from. I was in such a rush I didn't even notice where I was and didn’t realize it was missing. I barely even remember what he looks like. How am I going to find it?” Rey’s sobbing begins again after explaining the situation to Finn. She didn’t need to explain to Finn why this situation made her upset. He knew how much the rings meant to her and how irreplaceable they were. That ring was the only thing she had left of the family she once had. Rey never takes them off and is angry with herself for letting this happen. </p><p>“Rey, it’s okay. You still have the one ring, right? Maybe we can try going back to the bar and check there. Maybe the guy will show up again and return it.” Finn tries to comfort her. </p><p>“No Finn, it’s gone. I know you’re trying to help, but I don't want to get my hopes up again.” Rey sighs again. </p><p>“Oh, peanut.” Finn climbs on her bed and wraps her in his arms. As she leans into his arms, she hears the door to their apartment click again. </p><p>“Finn! Rey! Where are-Oh.” Poe stops as he sees his boyfriend hugging their crying best friend. Finn waves him over and Poe quickly wraps his arms around the other side of Rey. Poe raises his eyebrows in question to Finn who just shakes his head as if to say ‘not now’. </p><p>Once Rey has calmed down, she clears her throat and sniffs. She lightly pats each boy on the back and begins to unwrap herself from their embrace. “Thank you boys. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” </p><p>“Luckily you’ll never have to find out.” Poe states as he pulls her close again and places a kiss on the crown of her head, before unwinding his arms from around her. “Now how about we find something to eat.” As if on cue her stomach begins to growl. </p><p>She giggles, “Alright, I guess some food won’t hurt.”</p><p>——</p><p>7 weeks later…</p><p>Rey finds her head in a toilet for the fourth time this week. She’s never been this sick before and it’s slightly worrying her but she can't afford any more bills right now. Typically, if she does get sick she just has the sniffles, she never has days of throwing up. She groans as she retches once again into the toilet. </p><p>“Rey?” She hears Finn say from the hallway. “Oh god, again? Peanut you need to go to the doctor.” He says as he enters the bathroom. He quickly pulls her hair away from her face and crouches next to her. He rubs small circles into her back as she groans again. </p><p>“You know I can’t afford to go to the doctor. It’s just a stomach bug it will pass.” Rey insists. The thought of doctor bills alone making her nauseous. Right now she can barely afford her half of the rent and food for herself. She’s had ramen the past five nights until Poe brought over some chicken soup tonight after Finn insisted she eat something else; which after two hours has ended in the toilet just like most of her meals this week. </p><p>“Rey, this is the fourth day in a row. A bug doesn’t last four days.” He tells her as he grabs a washcloth and hands it to her for her to wipe her mouth. </p><p>“Finn, honestly I’m fine. You worry too much.” She says as she gets up to grab her toothbrush and wash the taste out of her mouth. “I’m okay really. You have to stop worrying about me. I just ate something that didn’t agree with me” She garbles out while brushing her teeth. Rey is beginning to doubt it’s just a bad case of food poisoning, but going to the doctor would set her back significantly, so it’s not an option. </p><p>“Okay, if you say so.” He sighs knowing Rey won’t back down. “But if you get sick tomorrow too, I’m dragging you there myself, Peanut.” Finn says before walking back into the living room where he sees Poe stretching out on the couch </p><p>“Is she sick again?” Rey hears Poe ask. She assumes Finn nods because Poe begins talking again. “Don’t you think maybe it’s what I said last night.” He says in a lower tone but the thin wall and open door make the words easy to catch. What did he say last night? </p><p>“I don’t know Poe. For her sake I hope not.” Finn says in a sad voice. </p><p>Rey walks back out into the living room having heard enough. “Okay, what’s going on?” Her hands are placed on her hips and she has that face she uses when she’s demanding an answer. The boys look at each other then back at her obviously uneasy about how she will react to what they will say. “Well, come on. If it’s about me I deserve to know.” She demands when neither speak.</p><p>Poe looks to Finn again and waves his hand in a go ahead motion. “Peanut…um we were thinking…how should I put this…” Rey gives him a look that would make anyone be afraid. “Okay… okay. Peanut, when did you last have your period?” He asks as sensitively as he can.</p><p>Rey scoffs, “What does that even have to do with anything? I don’t know it’s been a while...” Realization of what they may be implying hits her like a truck. “You can’t possibly think… There’s no way. I’m not-I’m not pregnant. My cycle has always been irregular.” Rey shakes the thoughts away. There’s no way, it’s not possible. Right? “No, I’m not pregnant. The only guy I’ve been with recently was the one night stand and we used protection.”</p><p>“Honey, it wouldn’t hurt to take a test.” Poe suggests as softly as possible. “I know you think you used protection, but honey, you can't even remember what he looks like.”</p><p>Rey shakes her head, tears starting to well in her eyes now. “There’s no way I’m pregnant. I can’t be. I am not taking a stupid test. I can’t be pregnant.” Tears lightly starting to stream down her face now. She doesn’t say it, but the boys know. She never wanted to bring a kid into this world who wouldn’t be well cared for and loved, like she herself. She made a promise to herself to better their parents. So now when she can barely afford rent and food, no, she couldn’t be pregnant.</p><p>“I-I’m going to bed. My shift starts at 8:00 AM, so I need to go to bed early.” She rushes out before quickly turning and returning to her room to think over their discussion. They all know she is deflecting but the boys let it go, they know if something is wrong they will all handle it together. They will do anything for Rey. </p><p>——</p><p>The next day when Rey is at work she continues to think about the conversation. Last night she didn’t sleep a wink out of worry and anxiety. ‘I’m not. There’s no way.’ Rey thinks as she works under a beat up car that is far past it’s good days. </p><p>She can’t even imagine having a baby. But the more she thinks about it… oh god it could be possible. Her memories flash to the one-night stand she had almost 7 weeks ago. She can’t remember him much and can’t remember much of what they did just that she enjoyed it very much. He used a condom right? </p><p>Oh god but he was just as drunk as her. Could they have really been that stupid? Rey begins to question everything. Her work under the car has stopped. She can’t focus on anything other than the thought that she might really be pregnant. </p><p>A voice outside the car startles her. “Rey, dear?” She hears Maz say. “Are you okay under there hun?”</p><p>Rey rolls out from under the car and tries to come up with an answer for her. “Um-no I don’t think I am. Maz, I know Snaps doesn’t come in until 2, but do you think I could go early.”</p><p>“Of course dear, you hardly take vacation days and you have been working sick for about five days now. Go home get some rest and I don’t want to see you again for another three days. Got it.” Maz insists as she waves her hand in Rey’s face.</p><p>“Maz I can’t leave for three days what ab-” she starts before being interrupted.</p><p>“I have other mechanics. You need to go home now. Understand?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am. Thank you, Maz.” Rey says as she wipes the grease from her hands and heads to gather her belongings. </p><p>“Of course dear, I’ll see you in three day.” Maz says as Rey leaves the shop.</p><p>Rey quickly heads to the nearest pharmacy and quickly heads home with her purchases.</p><p>——</p><p>Finn finds her hours later sitting on the bathroom floor with tears streaming down her face and little cardboards boxes scattered around her and three plastic sticks sitting in a line. </p><p>“Rey?” He asks as softly and gently as possible. Rey grabs the test nearest to her and numbly shoves it into his face. Finn gently takes the test from her hand and looks down at the results. “Two lines. Rey, what does two lines mean?” He asks, although by how she is reacting, he can make a guess.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well three chapters, I honestly didn’t think I could stay with it for that long. I would love any feedback. I hope you all are enjoying reading as much as I like writing this.</p><p>Have a good day lovelies! :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have so much anxiety posting this I hope y’all like it. I appreciate any comments please be nice.<br/>-Have a good day lovelies!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>